1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the splicing of communication cables, and in particular relates to a wire retaining device, useful for positioning individual wires from a multi-stranded communication cable in separated predetermined position over a modular splicing connector base member. Such modular splice connectors are known in the art from U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,779 to D. J. Enright et al assigned to Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the communication industry, it is desirable to inspect and test multi-wire communication cable before it is sent out into the field for assembly into a communication network. This result can be achieved by pre-terminating or pre-connectorizing the cable ends which permits cable testing in the cable factory or warehouse. In the field, these terminated ends can be joined to produce the completed cable-splice assembly.
Applicants' invention provides a means for achieving desirable pre-connectorizing and testing of communication cables while providing a means for subsequent modular splice assembly in the field.